


Lunacy

by Geonn



Series: Underdogs, Volume 2 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Roleplay, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari and Dale play a little game when the moon gets full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunacy

Dale shoved Ari down onto the mattress, fighting her as she tried to get back up. "Down!" Dale growled. She wrestled Ari's hands up to the headboard, grunting as she looped the slipknot of cloth around one wrist, and then the other. She pulled it tight and ran her hands down Ari's arms, resting her hands on her shoulders to pin her as she sat up. "Stay down, wolf. I'll not have ye rampaging my village a-gain!"

"A-gain?" Ari whispered.

"Quiet, you filthy animal!" Dale's accent made Ari snicker, and Dale whispered, "Shush. You're supposed to be terrifying."

Ari snapped and growled, thrashing under Dale. "You wench! You... fiendish barmaid!"

"You'll keep a civil tongue, dog, or I shall have to gag you."

Ari's right hand slipped free. "Oh... uh." She waggled her fingers, and Dale reached up to re-tie it. Ari was wearing a faded Queens of the Stone Age T-shirt with a retro spacegirl in a bikini on it. The shirt had originally been purchased for a stash, but Ari liked it so much that she made it her nightshirt. Dale was in a rumpled white blouse, the should straps of which she had slid down so that her upper chest was exposed. Ari had appreciated how the shirt accentuated Dale's cleavage, and Dale suggested they put it to good use.

How that had turned into a medieval role play game where Ari was the vicious werewolf being restrained on the night of a full moon, she wasn't sure. Dale was the alehouse serving girl, her hair tied back in pigtails that draped over her bare shoulders. She was straddling Ari's waist in a floor-length green dress, and somehow Ari found that sexier than if she'd been in a slip or underwear. Dale ran her hands down the front of Ari's shirt, cupping her breasts roughly before moving lower to her stomach.

"I'll not see ye ravishing any young maidens tonight, you nasty ol' wolf..."

"You went a little Southern there, babe..."

"Quiet, beast!"

Ari fought back a smile as Dale scooted back, holding her skirt up as she inched down Ari's long, bare legs. Her shirt had ridden up to expose the crotch of her panties, and Dale gently plucked it back down. She settled on Ari's lower legs and lifted the heavy material to expose first her knees, then her thighs. She moved her hand underneath and smiled.

"I'll just have to distract you from your bestial ways." 

Ari snarled and snapped her teeth, thrashing her head from side to side until her hair draped her face like blackened cobwebs. "You're a fool! I can feel the beast rising within me!"

Dale pressed her lips together to fight the laughter threatening to bubble up from within her. "Quiet, hound." She reached back with her free hand and squeezed Ari's foot, angling her hips forward as she pressed her hand against herself. She stroked against the cotton of her underwear, then pushed the material aside and spread herself with two fingers. She was already wet from making out with Ari before tying her up.

Ari's nostrils flared as she took a deep breath, the fight draining out of her as she smelled Dale's arousal. Dale grinned; one of the benefits (and downfalls) of having a girlfriend with _canidae_ senses meant that it was hard to keep a secret. She closed her eyes as she began to stroke, biting her bottom lip as she listened to Ari's breathing as it became rougher, smiled when Ari began to squirm under her.

The next time she looked, Ari's mouth was hanging open. Her tongue was against her bottom lip, and her chin was resting on her chest so she could look at Dale through the hair that had fallen forward over her face. She was breathing heavily, her hands curled into fists and her skin flush. Dale watched her tongue as it seemed to pulsate, then she realized that Ari was panting.

"Ari...?"

Ari spread her lips in a feral grin, her eyes almost black as she focused on what Dale was doing. The muscles in her arms were tight and flexing, but she wasn't in the grip of a full-blown transformation. Dale moved her free hand to Ari's hip, pushed it under her shirt, and touched her stomach. She stroked just with her fingertips, leaving her palm arched, pushing her middle finger into herself.

"Ariadne... focus on me. Just me. Let the wolf go... focus on me, baby."

Ari growled and closed her eyes. She tucked her tongue back into her mouth and clenched her teeth. "Want you so bad," she murmured.

"I know, baby. Just watch me right now." She dropped her hand so that it spanned the strap of Ari's underwear, then moved to cover the crotch. She used her thumb to press the cotton against Ari's sex, matching the strokes of one hand with the other. Ari squirmed, the wolf aspects that had started to color her face fading for more familiar features. When she used her tongue to wet her lips, Dale was glad to see the same blunt, human teeth rather than sharp _canidae_ canines.

"That's it, baby. Watch me..."

Ari managed to get her eyes open and watched as Dale touched herself, trying to keep calm as she was touched, flattening her hands against the headboard since she couldn't reach out and touch what she really wanted to touch. Dale rocked her hips forward, watching Ari watch her, rocking her hips to and fro on Ari's legs as if riding her. Ari's gaze danced from Dale's fingers, to her legs, up to her breasts, lingering on her face before dropping back down.

"God, you're beautiful," Ari whispered.

Dale smiled and closed her eyes. "Just lie back and enjoy the show, wolf."

"I prefer the... interactive show..."

Dale chuckled and sighed, adding a second finger. Her thumb slipped into Ari's underwear and applied gentle pressure. "How's that for interactive?"

Ari made a noise in her throat; Dale decided it was indicative of approval. Ari came first, Dale grinned, and then focused on her own pleasure. Ari brought her arms in and turned her head, biting the skin as she watched Dale thrust on top of her. Dale smiled as she came, her shoulders up, her body trembling as the tension evaporated. She sagged forward and Ari stretched up to kiss her. Dale reached up toward the restraints, but Ari pulled back.

"But my wench, the moon... 'tis still fat in the sky. You run a terrible risk of awakening my beast if you free me."

"I think your beast has been well and fully awakened, milady." She pecked Ari's top lip, then the bottom, then slid her tongue between them. Ari brought her hands down and crossed her fingers on the back of Dale's head.

"Love watching you touch yourself," she said against Dale's mouth.

"I noticed."

She rolled, pinning Dale under her, and began undoing the buttons on her blouse. "I think I get so distracted by touching you that I never just... watch you. You'll have to tie me up more often."

"Well... if you insist..." 

Ari cupped Dale's breast as they kissed, settling on top of her and running her thumb over Dale's nipple. After a few minutes of pressing against each other, Ari sat up and Dale brushed the hair out of her face. She traced the shell of Ari's ear and murmured happily, smiling with her eyes half-closed.

"Sorry about... what happened."

"When?"

"During." She gestured at the restraints with her head. "Watching you like that, being helpless, I guess... the wolf kind of tried to dig its way out."

"I kind of liked it. I mean, kindly restraint yourself from turning into the wolf mid-intercourse, but it was kind of sexy seeing you so close to losing control. You fight so hard to keep control of it, so knowing I can throw you for a loop... I like that. I like that a lot. Turns me on."

Ari tightened her hand on Dale's breast. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

Ari smiled and kissed her again. "I have some bad news for you, maiden... just because I'm two-legged right now doesn't mean you're safe."

"Oh, heavens. I seem to have lulled myself into a false sense of security. Please, Miss Wolf, don't harm me."

Ari bent down, growling low in her throat as she proceeded to ravish her innocent victim.


End file.
